During the past year Dr. Varshney has published one more paper stemming from his work on the calculation of solvent accessible surfaces while a research assistant on the GRIP project. In addition, he is working with Dr. Mark Surles, as mentioned above, to incorporate his algorithms in Dr. Surles' SCULPT product program.